1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof equipment, and particularly to a portable waterproof equipment for containing articles with protruding parts.
2. Background
A conventional portable waterproof package generally employs a plastic zipper arranged at an opening thereof. The plastic zipper comprises an elongated slot and a rib. The rib is firmly received in the slot to thereby seal the opening of the package. Therefore, the package has water-proof capability. Additionally, the conventional portable waterproof package generally has a flattening main body.
However, when articles having protruding parts, such as cameras with zoom lens, are packaged in the above conventional portable waterproof equipment, the protruding parts of the articles push against the body of the conventional portable waterproof equipment, therefore the flattening body of the conventional portable waterproof equipment will be transformed along with the protruding parts of the articles. At the same time, the transformed body of the conventional portable waterproof equipment pushes against the protruding part of the article and presses it. Consequently, the protruding part of the article such as zoom lens is additionally burdened, which accelerate wearing down of the mechanism of the protruding part such as zoom lens. Furthermore, transformed body of the waterproof equipment forms curved edges, which affect vision field of zoom lens in the waterproof equipment. Additionally, water pressure pushes the body and inevitably pushes the zoom lens, so when in deep water, sometimes the zoom lens draws back and shuts down due to the water pressure automatically.
Furthermore, conventional portable waterproof equipment generally employs only one plastic zipper. Therefore, requirement of rigidity to the material of the plastic zipper is correspondingly high. However, it is difficult to control the rigidity of the material of the plastic zipper. If the material of the plastic zipper is too soft the plastic zipper is easy to be opened. If the material of the plastic zipper is too hard the plastic zipper is easy to be damaged in operation. Thus from the above, water-proof property of the conventional portable waterproof equipment is not good enough.